Random World!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: My life is never really normal as I would call it. Join me and my friends in one exciting Random world. Mixed with Kingdom Hearts People and Shugo Chara. My life never is normal with my friends but that's my life BTW its rated T for language we are funny!


Full of Randomness!

Not Chapters 1

"Meeting the Gang!"

Voice: Hey my name is Maddie Shelton and with my friends with me my life is so filled of Randomness! Why don't we meet the gang? *Maddie* Sabrina your up!

Girl: *Sabrina or Xero* I will Keehl you! Mello Bitch!

Maddie: Next there's Alex…

Alex: L ate all my strawberries in my garden!

Xero: Mello! Shing a Shong! *Pulls out shock collar* ((Mello: I'm on the top there's no luck. Never turned around to stop))

Maddie: Okay well Sabrina who we call Xero is very weird. As you can see anyway there has to be more annoyance from Xero!

Xero: YOU! I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR! ((Mello: … _))

Alex: *Mumbles* Shit! Shit! Shit! I forgot to feed the cat!

Xero: YOU DON'T OWN A CAT! ((…))

Alex: Axel does! And I feed it! *Laughs like a mental person*

Xero: Mello has a nice ass. ((…))

Maddie: One Question: Who the Fuck is Mello?

Alex: *Still laughing Mentally* … *Still Laughing*

Xero: WATCH DEATH NOTE BITCH!

Alex: *Still Laughing Mentally* I CAN'T BREATH! *starts laughing again*

Maddie: (We call Alex Roxas or Roxy) Roxy! Stop LAUGHING PLEASE! YOUR ANNOYING!

Alex: *Stops* FU! *Leaves with Xero*

Maddie: Now let's meet Susan who we call Airi!

Airi: I like Cookies!

Maddie: My last friend is named Emily who we call Xaldin (From Kingdom Hearts II) but she refuses to be seen in this. Airi let's make this random more! Cheese! (I stole Roxy's phrase.)

Airi: Where's the yummy hot guys?

Maddie: I DON'T KNOW BUT I WISH THEY WERE HERE! EMILY JOIN US! YOU'RE A RANDOM FRIEND! PIE!

Airi: *Walks cuz she sees a naked guy* he, he I love this place! *Feels drunk* Yay! Cookies!

Maddie: *Feels Drunk too* YOU GOTTA COME GET THEM! *RUNS FROM AIRI CARRYING THE COOKIES*

Airi: Cookie! Give me Cookie Bitch!

Maddie: *Might be drunk* THESE AREN'T YOURS THEY ARE XERO'S! ((^.^))

Airi: NO THERE MY COOKIES!

Maddie: I FOUND THESE IN XERO'S ROOM!

Airi: *Walks away talking to herself* These my cookies.

Maddie: *Chases after her* I WENT INTO YOUR ROOM? WAS IT THE ONE THAT SAID KEEP OUT XERO?

Airi: … YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YES! THOSE ARE MY COOKIES!

Maddie: BUT EMILY-CHAN SAID IT WAS XERO'S ROOM AND THAT YOU SAID I COULD HAVE THEM!

Airi: What? When I find her I'll… Oooo! Hot Guy! *Runs away chasing hot guy*

Maddie: He might be cute but he might be a rapist. *Emily sees her and starts to back away* YOU! AIRI JUST YELLED AT ME!

Emily and your point you dumbass?

Maddie: My point is she said when she finds you she'll do something!

Emily: *Yawns* Yawn… *She walks away*

Maddie: I also have lots of other friends but we will get to them when they come around. *Sees Xero* Oh great.

Xero: uhn tiss, uhn tiss, uhn tiss baby! Sing it Mello! ((I've got something it goes thumpin like this. All you need is my uhn tiss, uhn tiss, uhn tiss, uhn tiss. Nee, nee, nee baby, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, nee baby, nee, nee, nee!))

Maddie: You are weird Xero!

Xero: Mello is da shiat!

Maddie: So weird I swear! CRAZY PERSON!

Xero: sweet baby, sweet baby, sex is a texas drought and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about! So put your hands down my pants and I bet you'll feel nuts! *Maddie sweat drops like in the Anime* Yes I'm sick yes I'm Ebert and your getting two thumbs up you've had enough of two hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds. I want you smothered want you covered like my waffle house hash browns, coming quicker than fed ex wanna originate X I'm coming down in your south seas! ((Shut up!)) *Warning ((Something)) is Mello talking in Xero's head its best to ignore Xero and Mello!*

Maddie: You are so crazy! PLEASE STOP THAT! ITS LIKE WHEN YOUTEXTED ME "RAPE! ASSULT! SEXUAL HARASMENT! ECT! YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY!

Xero: YOU AND ME, BABY AINT NUTHIN BUT MAMMALS SO LETS DO IT LIKE THEY DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL! ((*Gets duck tape*)) O_O kinky much? ((…))

Maddie: Waa! *Xero and her from Mello who chases them with Duck Tape and they pass Airi and Emily* Help me!

Airi: Was that Maddie and Xero?

Emily: I care why? *Has a bored look on her face*

Maddie: Ah! Help Us! Mello is going to catch us!

Xero: I DON'T WANT YOUR CHEEP ASS VACUUMS! NEEE VVVVEEEER! ((…O_O))

Emily: *Pops up Randomly* FUCK YOU DUMBASS! *disappears just as she came*

Airi: Why can't we be friends? *Starts singing that song*

Xero: *Sings too* I'm on top there's no luck. Never turned around to stop make my move make you move. Make you wanna hear me talk see me walk see me fuck see me suck a lollipop! Mm wanna get messy? ((O_O))

Emily: Cheese!

Airi: WTF?

Emily: Xero go fuck yourself.

Brandon: Are you all mentally safe?

Xero: Mm, hot damn. Here I come Tell me you want it done. At the mall, in the hall, on your mama's bedroom wall? You can choose, either way, you will end up on the news! ((O_O))

Airi: I'm T-Bugging people on Halo 3!

Maddie: Yes Brandon we are mentally Retarded! But we love to be!

Brandon: Dumbass!

Emily: Maddie needs to wake up get into the real world!

Maddie: Whatever! *Sticks her tongue out and holds an eye lid down like in the Anime when someone is sassing someone*

Xero: Do I make you sweat? It's all about the C-U-N-T! I wanna hear you say :Love my pink knife!" You wish you had a slice of me! I'm a celebrity! ((STFU))

Maddie: Xero your so weird! DO WHAT MELLO SAYS AND STFU XERO!

Airi: She said the S-T-F-U word… .

Maddie: ^.^ I'M SO FUNNY! EMILY HAS LEFT AND THAT WAS HER LAST AND ONLY APPEARANCE! BRANDON IS OUR GUY FRIEND RIGHT SUSAN? *DRUNK FROM WHAT EMILY GAVE HER* .!

Airi: …Cookies!

Maddie: I'M DRUNK! XALDIN GAVE ME SOME WEIRD JUICE NOW I'M HIGH! STUPID XALDIN! XALDIN SUCKS!

Airi: Ok…

Xero: I like soda. Soda is yummy. Bitch gimme Soda!

Destiny: Xero doesn't deserve soda because she is a bitch and what the fuck and hell is wrong with you?

Maddie: Destiny Nekko-Chan! Destiny is my buddy from second period at school!

Destiny: Yo!

Xero: I know I am! I like Mello! He's pretty.

Destiny: Your mental but that's why I love you. (*This means Author speaking plus whenever we say we love Xero we mean she's crazy but that's why she's our friend*) But don't cuss me out!

Xero: But I wanna! AH! SALE'S MAN! I DON'T WANT YOUR CHEEP ASS VACCUMS! (*Xero is terribly frightened of Sale's Men. We don't quite understand why so when she screams "Ah a sale's man" … Or "I Don't wanna buy your cheap ass Vacuums" picture a sale's man turning around with a sad look on his face.*)

Destiny: I don't sell cheap ass vacuums! I'm not a fucking sale's man so stop screaming bitch!

Xero: Shit! Shit! Shit! Sing Mello! Shing!

Destiny: I don't feel like singing you molester! Leave me alone! Rape!

Xero: AH! RAPE! ASSULT! SEXUAL HARRASSMENT! VIOLATION OF PERSONAL SPACE! INVASION OF THE BUBBLE!

Destiny: stop yelling and get this bastard off my fucking ass Xero!

Xero: I LOVE YOU! *RUNS AWAY SCREAMING I LOVE YOU TO EVERY RANDOM PERSON SHE SEES*

Destiny: Don't run away bitch come back here help me now!

Xero: BAD XIGGY! NO RAPING PEOPLE!

Maddie: Somehow in this scene I was removed even though this is my damn story. XERO! LET'S SING!

Destiny: No singing! So shut the fuck up Maddie and Xero and Mello! I rather hear you scream cuss words! Ah!

Maddie: WTF! DESTINY XIGGY IS ABOUT TO RAPE YOUR ASS!

Destiny: Not again! GET THE FUCKEN HELL OFF OF ME! XIGGY GO TO HELL! AND DON'T TOUCH MY ASS!

Maddie: *Destiny continues to run from XIGGY* BYE DESTINY! PLUS ITS NOT RAPE IF YOU LIKE IT! THAT WAS OUR GOOD FRIEND DESTINY NEKKO-CHAN! THANK YOU NOW YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY RANDOM! GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE EXCITING NON-CHAPTERS 2 "MORE RANDOMNESS!"


End file.
